


Tabletten gegen Wolfe

by StupidRacoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Bayer Leverkusen, Borussia Mönchengladbach, Bundesliga, Drama, Established Relationship, Germany, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, VfL Wolfsburg, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidRacoon/pseuds/StupidRacoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max understood their ways will be different but he couldn't imagine how soon it'll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabletten gegen Wolfe

Макс отлично помнил день, когда он, впервые придя на тренировку "жеребят" в качестве нового игрока, встретил Кристофа. Ничем себе не примечательный парень (тоже новичок, кстати), усердно работающий над упражнениями и пытающийся сразу же проявить себя. Таким он и оставался следующие два года ровно до того дня, когда Крузе, пролистывая ленту новостей, случайно наткнулся на статью о возвращении Крамера в Леверкузен. Парень ещё несколько раз перечитал написанное прежде, чем смог достать телефон и рефлекторно набрать хорошо знакомый номер. Он не был зол, он не был рад, он просто не понимал, почему Кристоф ничего ему не сказал. Максу казалось, что за всё это время их отношения стали достаточно близкими для того, чтобы он имел право узнавать о подобных вещах первым. Пока звучали гудки, Крузе не сводил глаз с фразы «...подписал контракт с "Байером"». Когда монотонные звуки наконец-то сменились неуверенным «Алло?», прозвучавшим в трубке несколько раз, парень нашёл в себе силы сразу задать вопрос, даже не поздоровавшись:

— Крис, — Макс на секунду замолчал, но затем продолжил, — ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

На другом конце провода послышалось какое-то шуршание и бормотание, и лишь после этого Крамер ответил:

— Макс… Понимаешь, мне тут позвонили… Они предложили вернуться… Я… Я не знаю, как так вышло… Макс…

В тот момент, когда парень повторил его имя снова, Крузе не выдержал, и спокойствие, которое он так старался сохранять, дало трещину под натиском разбушевавшегося внутри урагана:

— Неужели тебе, блять, совсем наплевать на то, что между нами происходит? Или уже происходило? Ты когда мне собирался обо всем рассказать? Перед вылетом? Спасибо, Крис, ты можешь больше никогда передо мной не отчитываться. Ты же взрослый мужик в конце концов! А я вообще кто такой? Я даже рассматривать не хотел контракт из "Вольфсбурга", но ты решил всё за меня. За нас, Крис, понимаешь?! Ты один решил за нас обоих. Ты слишком много на себя взял, дорогой.

Макс бросил трубку. Парень тяжело выдохнул и до того крепко сжал кулаки, что костяшки стали белыми. Он сидел на диване и, закинув голову, рассматривал потолок. Мог ли кто-нибудь подумать, что они дойдут до такого? В жизни Макса бывало много всяких разочарований. Например, бывшая, изменившая ему со всей командой, родители, которые в него никогда не верили, друзья-предатели… Всё это неминуемо привело Крузе к таким сомнительным удовольствиям, как наркотики, алкоголь и проститутки. Нужно же было хоть как-то отвлечься от всего дерьма, что окружало его ежедневно, ежечасно, ежесекундно. И в этот раз Максу не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем пойти этим, уже практически позабытым за два года, путём. Он думал, что Кристоф помог ему выбраться из этой компостной ямы, но ошибался. Доставая из шкафа запылившуюся бутылку виски, Макс чувствовал, как быстро катился обратно. 

На самое дно.

***

Макс сидел на диване, склонившись над столом в позе умудренного жизненным опытом алкаша, с бокалом хорошего алкоголя. Парень лениво потягивал терпкий виски, щедро разбавленный льдом, и одну за другой глотал дольки лимона в надежде перебить этот порядком осточертевший вкус, отказ от которого означал бы сильнейшие психологические муки, которые пока что успешно заглушались. Крузе после многодневного запоя перестал замечать вокруг себя такие очевидные и раздражающие вещи, как громкий звонок будильника, или невыносимый запах пота от себя самого, или, например, то, как Кристоф открыл дверь квартиры своими ключами и сейчас, задыхаясь от дыма кубинских сигар, которые хозяин квартиры хранил для «особого случая», пытался проделать то же самое с окном. Парень окинул комнату взглядом и опустился рядом с Максом. Он прочёл, что тот подписал контракт с «волками», и не мог не прийти к другу. Крамер прекрасно понимал, что причиной этого перехода являлся только он.

— Я так и знал, что ты уйдешь, — Крамер разочарованно выдохнул и развел руками.

— Ничего ты, ублюдок, не знал! — внезапно зло крикнул Макс, выходя из состояния алкогольного транса, — я ухожу потому, что ты уходишь, понял?! Нехер мне делать в Гладбахе без тебя, нехер!

— "Байер" готов на продажу. Я могу остаться, если только ты скажешь, — продолжал Кристоф.

— Не надо, — отрицательно закачал головой Крузе, — вали к своим таблеточникам. Я и в Вольфсбурге заживу. Отлично буду жить. Ты обо мне ещё услышишь и пожалеешь о своем решении. А теперь пиздуй отсюда. Я больше видеть тебя не хочу, крыса леверкузенская.

Крамер набрал полную грудь воздуха и шумно выдохнул. Парень привык к подобным заявлениям от Макса, но в такой момент, когда решалась их дальнейшая судьба, он с трудом отличал пьяные бредни от действительности, которая его ждет. Но контракт с волками был самым настоящим, и Крузе уже его подписал. Надеяться на то, что он передумает, было бесполезно, — Макс тот ещё упертый баран — и выходило, что возвращение в Леверкузен — это единственный верный путь. Даже если он лежит через конфликты с самым дорогим Кристофу человеком.

— Ладно, я уйду, но ты должен знать, что я любил тебя по-настоящему, а ты… Ты… — Крамер начал заикаться, силясь подобрать слова, чтобы достучаться до Макса, — ты гребанный эгоист! Уезжай, Макс. Но всё произошедшее будет на твоей совести.

Кристоф вышел из квартиры захлопнув за собой дверь. Крузе вновь остался наедине с собственными мыслями, от которых ему хотелось только умереть,накачав себя героином в окружении дешевых шлюх. Он закрыл глаза и решил, что должен справиться со всем снова. Справиться на зло Крамеру.

/1 апреля 2016/

Прошёл почти год с момента последней встречи Кристофа и Макса. Крузе и слышать ничего не хотел о своем бывшем партнере по команде, а перед матчем первого круга против «таблеточников» даже умудрился получить травму, чтобы не выходить с ним на одно поле. Парень отлично знал, что Крамер держится в основе. Он смог преодолеть себя только сейчас, когда клуб из Леверкузена приехал в гости. Макс одновременно сильно хотел этой встречи и очень боялся её, ведь он и не изменился вовсе, продолжая всё так же глушить спиртное вечерами, посещать сомнительные клубы и много курить, что вызывало большие проблемы не только на уровне клуба, но и сборной. Он мог бы винить во всём Кристофа, но никогда этого не делал. Возможно, потому, что любил, а, может быть, потому, что парень оказался лишь маленькой паузой в его разгульном образе жизни.

В подтрибунном помещении Крузе упрямо делал вид, что не замечает Крамера, даже когда тот стоял рядом, ожидая хотя бы приветствия. Но он так и не дождался его. Макс боялся начинать всё сначала. Он не хотел доставлять проблем, не хотел нагружать себя обязательствами. Хотя никакого начала и быть не могло — они оба это прекрасно понимали. Крузе оставалось лишь сухо пожать руку Кристофа, когда тот после матча всё же остановил Макса, а тем же вечером откупорить ещё одну бутылку, которая сотрёт следующую часть болезненных и таких дорогих воспоминаний.


End file.
